


Rattled

by textstitcher



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textstitcher/pseuds/textstitcher
Summary: Morgan discovers something about Garcia.
Kudos: 1





	Rattled

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the migration I am doing from FF.Net. This story has been edited and a bit updated.

Garcia sits in front of her main computer monitor and staring vacantly. 

“Garcia?” Morgan asks from the doorway. That morning, he finally noticed the change in her behavior. It was subtle, but enough for him to check in on her that afternoon.

“Yeah?” She responds without turning to look at him. 

He walks into her office and sits in one of the spare office chairs. From this angle, he can see her unfocused eyes and jittery hands. 

“Are you alright?” He asks in the tone he reserves for victims.

“I’ll be fine,” Garcia replies. She tries to smile but can only manage a slight twitch. She still won’t make eye contact with him. 

“Baby girl, Penelope, is there something you want to talk about?” He remembered Reid’s bout with addiction, and how it got really bad before it got better. Morgan knows enough of Garcia’s history to be concerned that maybe everything has finally gotten to her and she is returning to an old habit. He debates with himself about whether or not to talk to Reid as ask him to be his second pair of eyes for a few days, just in case.

“My doctor changed the dosage on my original meds and added a new one. I’m still getting adjusted,” she answers in a not-small but not-normal voice. It wasn’t until after she said it that she realized what she admitted to. There was bound to be a time when someone found out. She sighs as she turns toward him.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Morgan asks. He reaches out to her, but she pulls away.

“Morgan. Derek. If I wanted you to know, then I would have told you,” she tells him in the clearest voice she can manage. “I’ve been getting help and no one noticed a thing, which means I was doing something right.”

Morgan’s face goes blank with confusion. “What do you mean by right?”

“That I was able to keep this a secret from all of you is what I mean by right.” Her face contorts into a mix of frustration and sadness. “Derek, you know I’m supposed to federal prison. The moment someone thinks I can’t do this job, I’m gone. The last thing I need is a psych evaluation.”

“But we all know how valuable you are to the team,” Morgan adds in.

“I’m also replaceable, but I cannot leave this job on my own yet.” 

“I could have helped you, if you needed someone to talk to.” Usually, the hurt look on Morgan’s face would be enough for Garcia to confide in him. She makes a mental note to ask for couple of days off.

“You deal with enough already. Everyone deals with enough. I am getting help and that is all that matters.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Morgan asks, still wanting to feel like he was doing something.

“You can walk back to your desk and let me get through these next few days on my own. You can also refrain from informing anyone else about our little discussion. And most importantly, you can try to not see me any differently.” 

“I can do that.” And with those words, Morgan leaves the room.


End file.
